Trailer wiring connectors are often used to interconnect the lighting system wiring of a towing vehicle such as a truck to the lighting system wiring of a towed vehicle such as a boat trailer so that the turn signals, tail lights, and/or other lights on the towed vehicle are activated at the same time as the corresponding lights on the towing vehicle. Such connectors typically include one connector coupled to the wiring on the towed vehicle and a mating connector coupled to the wiring on the towing vehicle. These mating connectors are difficult to pull apart, especially when they get wet and/or coated with grease, oil, or other lubricants used on vehicles. Because of this, users often “wiggle” and flex the connectors while pulling them apart, which often damages the terminals of the connectors.